This invention relates to enhancement of reproduction quality of audio signals generated from data stored in a digital format on audio Compact Discs or CDs.
An effective CD player is required to optically read the digital data without error. Enhancements which improve the rotational stability of the drive motor, the response to the reflection of the laser or the flatness of the CD itself provide no improvement if the digital error rate is zero.
Mechanical damping to improve reproduction quality of a CD is known. Damping rings, for example "Isodrive" from SymplyPhysics, formed of a flat plastic disc are claimed to improve the performance of the CD player by improving the operation of the drive and optical signal measurement. Since a measurement of the error rate of the CD player indicates that so few errors are not correctable by the digital algorithms, no improvement were expected. However, improvements have been apparent, but the reason for the improvement heretofore has been unexplained. It is the understanding of the source of this serendipitous improvement that provides one basis for the subject invention. Further bases will be apparent hereinafter.